


Pleasure and Punishment

by FionaFoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Dom!John, F/M, Kinky, Rough Sex, Smut, sir!kink, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaFoe/pseuds/FionaFoe
Summary: Reader is in a BDSM relationship with John. This is pure porn.





	Pleasure and Punishment

You’d heard it said that not all dominant men wear suits, but before you’d met John Winchester all the ones you’d known had. All previous play partners and lovers, you’d been with had either been vanilla, or been the kind of dom who thought his power was directly linked to his attire. John was neither type of man.

You’d first met him when you were waiting tables at a diner down south. As soon as you laid eyes on him, you could sense that he had an air about him. He was reading the paper, marker in hand, dressed in layers and layers of casual clothes. You could count at least three layers on his upper body; Henley, flannel, worn out leather jacket. He practically oozed control and discipline. You just couldn’t help adding a dragged out sir to your usual greeting of “what can I get you today”, to see how he’d react. As soon as you saw his jaw clench at your words, you knew that you wanted to get to know him better… Luckily for you, he kept coming back to the diner to eat (and see you), leaving you a fumbling mess everytime he looked at you with his stern, hazel eyes.

Soon he approached you asking you out for drinks. Well he didn’t so much ask, as inform you when and where you were to be having drinks with him. Which of course led to the most passionate and kinky fucking you’d experienced in your life.

The man was even a flesh and blood hero! You had thought he was insane, when he first told you what he was actually doing in your little town. Monsters, vampires and demons were not something you’d ever believed in, but after you’d seen the ghost, he was hunting with your own eyes, you were sold. You knew that by John’s side was the safest place you could ever be.

Your dynamic had been set from the get go. John was such a natural dominant, and after only spending a short week with him, you had packed up and left with him as he hit the road. Now, that might sound odd to some, but not to you. You were young and unattached and craved adventure, and you’d started craving him. There was just something so natural and pure about your connection. You had never been the kind of girl who believed in soulmates or love at first sight, but John definitely had you doubting your beliefs.

It was really all about trust and safety. If you hadn’t trusted John and felt safe with him, you would never be in this position. You knelt down in front of him, bare as the day you were born, looking up at the older man flashing him your best doe eyes. He of course, was still fully dressed.

“Are you gonna be a good girl?” The low growl of his voice did a poor job of concealing his arousal, yet he managed to keep his gaze strict and controlled.

“I do what I’m told.” You teasingly blinked up at him, sass in your tone. You just couldn’t help yourself from teasing. You saw his jaw clench and swallowed hard, wondering how strict he was feeling tonight.

“Watch your tone with me, girl.” He growled and inched closer. All 6’2 of him towering over you, “or there’s a bar of soap in there with your name on it.” He motioned to the bathroom and you clamped your mouth shut, recalling the last time he’d made you wash your mouth out. “Do I make myself clear, sweetheart?”

“Yes, sir.” You croaked, feeling the want spread between your legs. You had no intention of tasting the soap tonight, but the demanding tone of his voice made you break out in goose bumps from arousal.

“Good.” He groaned, and started unbuckling his belt, “still gonna have to scrub that snarky mouth out with something though, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, sir.” You said loud and clear, opening your mouth for him.

As he pulled his jeans down you marveled at the way his cock was straining at the thin cotton of his boxers. When it sprung free, you felt your mouth salivate. There was no denying how much you wanted it. You relaxed your throat, readying yourself for his impressive length. He let a hand find the back of your head, fisting your hair to hold you in place, before he slowly let his cock slide into your mouth. You made sure your tongue slid down his shaft as he went, making it easier for him to enter all the way. You felt your eyes watering as he reached all the way to the back of your throat. You made sure to take deep breaths through your nose.

Slowly he began moving, sliding almost all the way out, before he thrust back in. Like a good girl, you stared into his eyes, and watched as they went dark with lust and passion. You loved having that effect on him. Wanting to please him, you opened wider and thrust slightly towards him as he worked his length in and out of you. John took this as his cue to speed up as well. He increased the speed of his thrusts, hitting the back of your throat with every well timed snap of his hips, and you had to concentrate on breathing. Your eyes were really watering now, as you looked up at him.

“You okay, baby?” He groaned down at you, his voice thick and breathy.

You blinked slowly once, indicating that you were.

“Are you gonna be a good, respectful little girl?” He barked down at you.

You repeated your wordless answer, and with that he slowed down. A few thrusts later he pulled out. You gasped and drew as much air as you could, the taste of his precum coating your tongue.

“Good girl.” He murmured at you. He leaned down placing a kiss on your forehead, before he helped you up to your feet.

With a gentle, yet firm hand on your back, John lead you over to the bed. He removed his hand as you were standing right next to the bed, but you knew better than to climb onto it and get comfy.

“Where do you want me, sir?” You asked as you heard John undressing behind you.

You waited. Five seconds. Ten seconds. Should you turn around or hold position? You were not particularly interested in receiving another punishment just yet, though the last one had been more than pleasing, a fact which had left its dripping mark between your legs. John, sneaking up against you, pulled you out of your train of thought. Goosebumps spread across your naked form as the hair of his chest brushed softly against your back, and soon his warm breath hit your neck, almost tickling you.

“Now what am I gonna do with you, princess?”  John’s low spoken words made ripples go through you.The timber of his voice vibrating against your ear.

“Whatever you want, sir.” You croaked, your arousal making it harder and harder for you to express yourself.

“Good girl.” John murmured as his big hands grabbed hold of your hips, you could feel each individual finger press into your skin, “Now bend over,” you did as you were told, resting your hands on the firm motel room bed. “Spread,” again you followed his order perfectly, your pulse rising in anticipation of what was to come.

John’s fingers lightly brushed against your folds, making your breath hitch at the much anticipated sensation. He kept his touch soft, as he parted them and let two skilled fingers travel up to your longing clit. He rubbed slightly at the little bundle of nerves, making your breath ragged as you felt the pleasure build in you.

You moaned out at him, and he in return increased the pressure. Soon it took all your willpower not to buck your hips back against him. Gritting your teeth you focused on your breathing, knowing that it was too early for him to let you come. Breathing deeply, you thought you had made it through the toughest part, but John had other plans in mind. Just as you were relaxing, he let his thumb slide into your slick hole, making you gasp at the pleasure it provided.

“You okay, sweetheart.” You heard him chuckle behind you.

“Yes, sir.” You answered through gritted teeth.

“You close?” He teased, as he slowly thrust his thumb in and out of you, making you whimper against the bed.

“Isn’t it obvious?” You whimpered, realizing at once this had been the wrong way to answer him.

And you were so horribly right. In an instant he had pulled his hand away, making you groan in frustration.

“Do you think that was a smart way to address me?” He barked behind you.

You held position. Thinking of how to answer him.

“Go ahead, give me another smart ass answer and see what that gets you. I’m waiting, princess.”

You toyed with the idea for a moment. You knew that if you didn’t a few spanks would be it for punishment, but if you added some extra sass he might find the paddle. But then again he could find the belt. Best to play it safe.

“I’m sorry, sir.” You cooed, “It won’t happen again.”

“Damn right it won’t.” His voice was low and intimidating, “That earns you ten.”

You braced yourself, getting ready for the first blow, craving the sweet sting on your ass. He delivered, swift and hard. He was not in the mood to go easy on you it seemed. You barely had time to really feel the warmth spreading across your cheek before he landed the next blow.

“Forgetting something?” He demanded, “How many is that?”

“Two, sir.” You croaked. How could you forget to count?

He chuckled behind you and in an instant the next blow followed.

“Three.” You said, loud and clear.

You took a deep breath readying yourself. You knew it would really start to hurt in the next few slaps. You heard John taking a deep breath before the next blow hit, as fast and hard as the others.

“Four!” You cried out, the want pooling between your legs, the next one followed in an instant, “Five!”

You flinched at the next three, coming fast and almost no time between them.

“Six, seven, eight!” You screamed out.

You were right about the pain, it stung now, and there was no doubt in your mind that your rear end was shining bright red.

“Nine!” You screamed as he let the next slap land on your behind, counting yourself lucky that it was over soon, and that he hadn’t gone for the paddle or the belt.

You braced yourself for the final blow, biting your bottom lip. You heard John breathing hard behind you, before the tenth and last blow swung down making you scream out in pleasure pain.

“Ten…” You whimpered, as you felt John stroke your sore flesh softly.

“You okay, baby?” John asked, his voice breathy and soft.

“Yes, sir.” You cooed, and you really were. There was just something so incredibly satisfying about a good spanking.

His hand traveled down between your folds once again and you moaned at the welcome pleasure. He teased at your hole, and you were so ready for him to enter you and finally let you come.

“So wet and ready for me…” John groaned behind you, “Aren’t you, princess?”

“Yes I am, sir.” You moaned from deep in your chest.

He removed his hand and soon you felt the tip of his cock teasing at your entrance. You steadied yourself further, getting ready for him. He eased into you slowly, letting you adjust to his size and to coat himself in your want. As he finally bottomed out, you both let out a deep moan, it truly felt divine having John filling you up so perfectly. Slowly moving, he eased his cock in and out of you, making sure you were ready for him.

A few thrusts later, and with some encouraging moans from you, John picked up the pace and soon he was slamming into you with expert speed and force. You panted in front of him, fisting the bedding feverously beneath you. After all the teasing and spanking you were more than ready to come around his perfectly thick cock. You felt the coil deep within you wind up with every thrust of John’s hips, and you wondered how long you could hold from snapping.

“I’m close, sir.” You moaned out into the room, as John grabbed harder at your hips, no doubt leaving white marks under his touch.

“Wait for it, baby.” You heard John pant behind you, sounding close as well.

You gritted your teeth and snapped your head back, concentrating hard on holding on. John’s hand, fast and swift as ever, grabbed hold of your hair, forcing your head back further. You gasped out at the pleasurable pain, it bringing you even closer towards the edge. Just a little while longer and you’d have your sweet release. You tried breathing deep, but it was proving harder than expected, your breath hitching at the intense pleasure filling you. It felt like every fiber of your being was tingling, electricity flowing through you, you had to come you just had to.

“Please, sir.” You muttered through hard, gritted teeth.

“Yes!” John screamed behind you, “Come with me, baby!”

And that was all you needed to hear. You let go, letting the pleasure wash over you in waves. The coil snapped and you clenched tight around John’s member buried deep inside you. And John was right behind you, you could feel him twitching, which was soon followed by the amazing feeling of his release filling you up. You did your best at staying on your shaky legs as he pulled out.  Finally you were able to lie down on the bed, spent and satisfied, feeling the after effects of both his love and his discipline.

John was always so sweet after you played. He helped you clean up and get hydrated, before snuggling up next to you on the bed, pulling the covers close around the both of you. There really was no feeling like it in the world; free of all responsibility, laying together, feeling sleep wash over you.


End file.
